blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nex/Azure Requiem Destruction (Nex's Ver.) ~Contempt Remains~
Azure Requiem Destruction (Contempt Remains) 'Nex Vs Siegfried Theme ' :A fate and curse, our two roads intertwined :Just another hope shattered by the hands of fate :We chose our roads now what happened, everything shattered all too fast :Everything we despised you’ve become but we once had similar resolve out before us :Have you forgotten everything? :Have you forgotten what we were to be, to change our fate in this endless agony :We’ve become opposites, broken everything! :All our trust lost! We’re nothing of what we used to be! :Did anger blind you? :Can’t forgive, can’t move on, you've become a contemptible weight beneath my conscious :Just leave me be I have nothing to say! :You didn’t listen to me, how could I listen to you?! :You betrayed everything...! Destroyed the past! :This hateful familiarity of spiraling pity and detest :Sealed on the road of figment and betrayal the contempt is all that remains :Its all that remains! :Your actions placed you here its impossible to change :Tried so long to open your eyes you never bothered to understand why :Why don't you remember what we used to be :You’ve forsaken any hope, stained this memory, condemned us to hell its your fault :But I’m sure you think its mine :Anger has blinded you! :Won’t forgive, gotta move on, you’re a damned weight beneath my conscious :Why wont you leave me be I have nothing to say! :If you wont listen to me, why would I listen to you?! :You betrayed everything! Destroyed your chances in the future! :Unforgivable Irredeemable Reprehensible! You’ve become all we’ve sworn not to be :There’s no changing it contempt is all that remains :Its all that remains! :Souls slip to chaos your mind without order as we turned our backs :Yet I wish it could change, I wished it could be different, but its the same... :But you won’t let me keep the promise… :You’ve given up on the future and yourself… :I’m left with no choice so, :Can this ever be forgiven?! :No! :Too late for words now! :I can’t let myself be slowed anymore...I can't handle this never ending war :Nothing left to do, no regrets left-- I’ll resolve this with my sword…! :Friends no more you’re becoming my worst enemy! :The one I once knew is consumed before me--! :What a fucked up wasted reality! :Anger controls you! Burns what I used to know...! :Screw it I'm done! :We’re nothing, nothing more, nothing to forgive! :I’ve moved on, you’re not worth the time! :I have nothing to say nothing but hate... :What will it take for this to end?! :Its beyond the point of changing its nothin' but cruel fate! :Now we walk down the roads to the void of this truth :But I don’t turn an eye, I'm leavin' the memory behind! :Sorrow and contempt is all that remains in my mind :Its what you wanted right?! :Its all you’ve left me with... :Its all that remained...Even if you're dead... :It'll only leave me with despair of contempt that'll never end...! ---- Siegfried Version ---- Category:Control Sequence Category:Lyrical Theme